Bloodbind
by Gami1x2
Summary: A vampire is on a mission to find the one person whose blood with cure his ever lasting thurst for blood, and to do so be must find the Demon of Death. 1x2, 3x4, NCS, Vampires, Blood, Angst, Violence
1. Chapter 1 what the hell!

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
Warnings: Vampires, violence, NCS. Blood, Etc.  
Pairings: 1x2 mainly, along with many others.

Chapter One: What the Hell!

Duo carefully looked around the market. Making sure he got whatever he could for the orphanage and made sure that they had enough food for a few days. Normally Sister Helen did the shopping, but the poor woman had fallen ill, and had asked Duo if he would do it for her. Which he agree to with out hesitation.

"Hey, Duo!" Duo turned to see a spiky blond haired boy running towards him waving madly.

"Solo, why are you here, you are supposed to be taking care of Sister." Duo snapped. The boy stopped and looked guilty.

"She told me ta come with yea, said she was goin' ta sleep a bit and for us ta wake her when we got back." Solo said. Duo sighed.

"Alright." He said turning back to his task. He was deciding which apples would be best for the children.

"Duo did yea hear?" Solo asked. Duo shook his head slightly, not knowing what Solo was talking about.

"No, what happened?" Duo asked.

"Well, there's this rumor goin' around that there's a Vampire roaming the city. They're sayin' that two people have already got taken. They're preparing a huge hunting party, and the person, who brings it back, dead, gets 70 pieces." Solo said. Duo laughed lightly.

"Solo, Vampires are really strong. I don't think anyone will catch it." Duo said paying for the apples.

"I will." Said Solo, drawing Duo's full attention. He turned on Solo.

"No, you won't. Your not going anywhere, that vampire would kill you like a bug. And plus I need help with sister. Father's gone and won't be back for a few days." Duo said sternly.

"Oh, but we could all use the pieces Duo. You could come with me. Two is better then one." Solo said.

"My dear brother, death is not worth a mere 70 pieces. That's the last of that, your not going." Duo said.

"Okay." Solo said. Knowing that Duo would not give in. They walked silently for a while. Neither one noticing the cold Cobalt Blue eyes watching them. Duo helped Sister Helen sit up. She was looking weaker then she had this morning and it was starting to scare Duo. She coughed heavily, a little bit of blood spilled onto her hand. Duo panicked.

"Sister, we need to get you to a doctor!" Duo cried out. She shook her head.

"Duo, listen to me." She said quietly. "I need you to take care of the children…(cough) until Father Maxwell returns."

"What are you saying. Eat your soup, I'll go get a doctor." Duo said. He stood but was stopped by the gentle hand on his arm.

"Duo, I already had Sally come and see me today while you where out. She says I'm not going to make it…(Cough, cough)….to morning." Helen laid back down and closed her eyes tightly. Duo laid his head down on her bed, his knees on the floor.

"Then I'll stay with you." Duo said, his heart heavy with sadness, but he had to be strong for her and for the children. She nodded slightly and kept her eyes close. It was midnight when Sister Helen's chest stopped moving. Duo cried silently for a few minutes, before running from the room and the orphanage. Passing Solo without saying anything.

Duo ran until he reached the forest and collapsed to his knees. There he sobbed until no more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't cry little one. Everything will be alright." The voice was dark, and to Duo sounded more dangerous the soothing. He turned to look at the speaker. Intending to tell the person off and to leave him alone. But when he saw the person his breath caught. The boy, no the man that stood before him, had messy brown hair and stunning blue eyes, but what really got to Duo was the large fangs that sat in the mans smile.

"You're a vampire." Duo said, it was not a question. The man moved closer to Duo who in turned back up the best he could, coming in contact with a large tree. Duo stood up shockingly and never took his eyes off the approaching demon. "Don't come any closer." Duo said.

"No? What are you going to do if I do?" The man asked. Duo took in a deep breath and ran for it. He ran as fast as he could, weaving threw the trees, and jumping over fallen logs and bushes. Be didn't get very far before his path was cut off by the Vampire.  
"Don't run for me, or I'll make this harder for you, my little one." Duo didn't say anything, but thought quickly. The orphanage was only a mile from here. If he could reach it he would be safe. Duo turned and ran back the way he came.

When his path was cut off again he turn and ran to the right, still heading in the general direction of the home. Duo could see it from where he was at. He was getting closer. He thought he would make it until he was suddenly slammed into a tree. His breath leaving him for a few moment. When his vision cleared and his mind could think again he found that he was pinned up against the tree by the Vampire.

"Let me go!" Duo growled. The Vampire only laughed and leaned forward, taking Duo's mouth. The Vampire pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth, and was met when Duo biting him. The Vampire only laughed into the kiss. Duo realized that the vampire's hands her sliding up his shirt. Duo froze.

"I don't think I'll every be able to let you go." The Vampire said. He started trailing kisses across Duo's jaw line to his neck.

"No, please, I have to take care of the child-" Sharp fang sunk into Duo's pale flesh. Duo cried out in pain, and started struggling with everything he had. One of the vampires hands grabbed Duo's jaw and held his head still, while the other working it's way to Duo's ass. Slipping his hand into Duo's pants and groping the boy. Tears started trailing down Duo's cheeks again. He was shaking and the pain in his neck was almost unbearable. Not the mention the humiliation of being molested by this monster who was going to kill him. The Vampire pulled away and kissed Duo's neck. The wounds there disappeared, leaving no proof of the bite.

"I'll be back in three days." He said before disappearing. As soon as the Vampire was gone the rays of the sun where just moving over the horizon. Duo dully noted how quickly the sun had come up and wondered how long he had been there with the vampire. He carefully pulled himself away from the tree and slowly walked back to the orphanage.

"Duo, where have you been?" Solo asked. He's eyes where red, and his cheeks wet. Duo knew that Solo knew about Helen. He looked at Solo with sorrow filled eyes, and went to his room. Duo lay on his bed and fell into a restless sleep. Dreaming of the Blue eyed Vampire.

Yeay!!! First chapter to my second fic is done. Gami1x2: wow vampires this time. Shinii2x1: this should be good.  
Scythedwing: Yeah, maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2 Maxwell's secert

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer.

Gami1x2: Okay I have to thank everyone right now. In my first story Pirates of Angels and Demons I had many people review, but Tyleet88, and Bigsister2 have been my biggest fans, thank you so much. You see I'm an artist, I can draw and paint and thought I would give my hand at writing, and I hope that I improve and that you guys continue to enjoy my stuff. I have in turn read some of your guys work and I love them. Seriously. Thank you. And Thank you Wind dancer 1981 for the review I really appreciate it. Shinii2x1geeze just get on with the story already.  
Scythedwing….Hey, hey, focus, lemon, focus….on with the story.

Chapter Two: Maxwell's secret.

Duo opened one eye and looked at his surroundings. /huh, home, well. Maybe it was a dream, maybe 'all' of it was just a dream./ Duo sat up and looked out his wind. It was night and the rain was pouring down from the sky. There was a flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder. Duo turned to his door, when Solo walked in carrying a bowl of soup.

"Oh, Duo. I was goin' ta wake ya." Solo said with a sad face. "You've been asleep fur a few days now, and I thought you where getting' sick too." Tears started trailing down Solo's cheeks. "And I don' wanna loose ya too."

Duo got up and pulled Solo into his arms. Solo was five years younger then Duo, making his thirteen, the boy had lost his parents in a werewolf attack, and had lost his sister shortly after to virus. /So it's not a dream./ Duo thought. He said. "It's okay Solo, I'm here, I'm okay."

Solo nodded. "I know…but-."

"No buts. How many days was I sleeping?" Duo asked.

"Two, almost. Ya came home at dawn, yesterday, and want ta bed. The sun went down about an hour ago." Solo said, putting Duo's soup down on the table. "You should eat." And at that moment Duo's stomach growled. They both laughed.

"Yeah! I should. How are Heldi, and Alex?" He asked taking to bowl in his hands and drinking down the chicken noodle soup quickly.

"There okay. I sent them to bed already." Solo said. Duo nodded.

"Father Maxwell will be home tomorrow. He'll take care of Sister Helen and everything will be okay, alright? Now you should go to bed, you need your rest as well." Duo told Solo.

"Oh come on Duo, can't I stay up with ya?" Solo asked. Giving Duo the biggest, saddest, puppy eyes he could muster. Duo sighed, how could you say no to that.

"One hour, that's all." Duo said, Solo jumped up and hugged Duo.

"Heero calm down!" Trowa said trying to get his master to sit still. Heero look fully awake and alive. Something that Trowa had not seen in many years. "Heero sit still." Trowa said again this time putting his book down to make the point that he couldn't read with Heero moving around the room like he was.

"You don't understand. It's been two days and I still feel that boy's blood in my veins. It makes me….happy." Heero said, stopping for a moment to think of what word to use. His eyes widened when he said it. He turned to Trowa. "He makes me feel…alive again. Like I did before I got sick."

"You said that a few years ago with that demon girl Relena, and when you finished off her blood, and went to make the transfer with yours she died. What make you so sure that this one has the blood of death? Especially, when death is death and not life. I think that woman got her predictions wrong. How can death make you live again?" (1). Trowa asked. Heero had to stop again and think.

"I don't know, but if she's right then I will no longer required drinking blood to live. And at the same time I will be immortal. As much as the prospect of living forever sounds like a boring fate to you Trowa, I plan to make this boy my lover, and spend the rest of my days with him." Heero said. From dinking the boy's blood he had his whole history. Though a lot of his childhood was blank. He knew everything about the boy that the boy himself knew.

"I'll never understand you Vampires." Trowa said returning to his book.

"Yeah well it's not like you ELVES are very understandable." Heero said. Trowa lifted an eyebrow but kept reading.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Heero asked when Trowa turned the page.

"Heero did you know that humans believe in a God. Many different types. When you where human which one did you pray to?" Trowa asked.

Heero sighed in an annoyed way and grabbed his face with his hand, pulling in down. He looked at Trowa and said: "None. Now if we could please get back on the topic at hand." Heero said.

"Heero, if you want my advice I say to just continue what you're doing. Drain the imps blood, and do the transfer. If he survives it then it was meant to be, and if you no longer crave the blood of humans, then there's a bonus. However if your too afraid for the boy's death, then suffer away, living an eternity drain life from humans, and get over it." Trowa said. "Quiet honestly, this is not my problem. I'm your friend Heero, but I can't tell you want to do."

"Then I'm going to continue." Heero said with a nod and left the room. Trowa smiled to himself. He would never understand Vampires.

Father Maxwell entered the church, dripping wet. The rain had not let up all night, and most of the day. It was five o'clock in the evening and he was chilled to the bones. He quickly removed his coat and hung it up on the hooks to dry. He turned to head for the kitchen when he say Duo and Solo headed in his direction. He smiled.

"Hello, boys." He greeted, pulling each on them into an arm and hugging them. Duo pulled away slowly.

"Father." He greeted.

"How is sister? Is she feeling better?" Maxwell asked. Duo and Solo's heads dropped.

"I'm afraid she…" Duo chocked and couldn't finish. He still couldn't believe it himself. There where warm arms around him and a comforting tone.

"It's okay my son, she's in Gods arms now." Maxwell pulled Solo into his embrace as well. "How are the little ones taking this?"

"They don't understand, they still think that she's going to come home any day." Duo explained. Maxwell nodded. He lead the boys into the kitchen.

"Has everyone eaten tonight?" Maxwell asked, both boys nodded. "Good, Solo would you please give the little ones a bath and prepare them for bed, I have to talk to Duo for a moment."

"Sure thing, Father." Solo left the room. Maxwell motioned for Duo to have a seat. And prepared them both a cup of strawberry and peaches black tea. He handed a cup to Duo and sat down across from him. Taking a sip of his tea.

"Duo, what are those marks on your neck?" Duo's eyes widened, and his hand went to where the Vampire had bitten him the night before. He had looked in a mirror to see if there where any marks and there where none.

"What marks?" Duo asked.

"I may be getting old Duo, but I can still see better then ever. And I see two tiny indentations on your neck. Did you have a problem when I was away?" Maxwell asked. Duo decided to tell the truth.

"When sister stopped breathing the other night I panicked. I needed to be alone so I ran out of the church and to the forest. I just wanted some fresh air and to be away from everyone. I don't know how long I was crying, maybe an hour, maybe two. But when I finally stopped a guy had snuck up on me and told me not to cry. I turned around and I noticed he was a Vampire, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but he was too quick. So I headed for the church, remembering that you told me a Vampire needed to be invited in. And that a normal person would just walk into a church. But again he cut my path off, he…he bit me…and he…um." Duo started to get nervous. He didn't know if he should tell Father Maxwell that he was molested also.

"It's okay Duo you do not need to continue if you feel uncomfortable. But I guess since your still alive that this vampire needs something from you and will be back. So I think I should tell you something. About your past. I think your old enough to understand the truth, or at least the whole story." Maxwell said. Duo nodded. He knew Father and Sister, didn't want him to know his past until he was ready. And form some of the dreams he had, he knew that it wasn't going to be a happy one. So Maxwell started his story.

'The beginning is always a good place to start. You were born in the El-Two village. Though it no longer stands. El-Two was the center of attention when is was alive and busy. It was the heart of gambling, or murders, rapes, and abuse. Prostitution was a religion in El-Two, and well your mother didn't want you to grow up in that. Your mother was Dolina (Dol-en-ha), though I do not remember her last name. she was a powerful, yet very loving Demon. Your Father was Kii (key) Maxwell, my son"  
Duo gasped.

"How come you ever told me that you where my Grandfather?" Maxwell smiled sadly.

"Because, I didn't want you to know your past until you where ready Duo, and I'm a major person in that past, you may even hate me after I finish." Maxwell said. Duo nodded sadly. "Anyway, your father was also a Demon, you see my wife was a Shinigami. A bringer of death. But she was not evil, and in fact she was full of life and love. Much like you Duo.

"Well, when Dolina told Kii that she wanted to move to El-One instead of staying in El-Two he agreed. And they packed there stuff and left, leaving the awful place behind them. But it was not meant to be. On the road to El-One, a Vampire by the name of Dermail attacked their small traveling group. Dolina was killed protecting you. Kii saw her fall and went mad with the lost of his love. He killed Dermail with a piece of the wagon wheel. But when he finished he found he was the only one standing from the group of ten they where traveling with, that is himself and you anyway.

"He brought you here. But he was wounded gravely. I promised him I would take care of you. And he told me that you where special. That you had a destiny, and that I should keep you safe. I found out later, just before he passed away, that Dermail had been sent by Treize to kill you. Because you where the Son of four elements. So I looked into Dolina's past and I found out that she was the daughter of a demon of the wind, and a demon of the earth. I myself am a demon of water (2), and my wife was a demon of fire. So you Duo are all four. But when something like that happens, there are only two out comes. Death or Life.

"We believe that you are the demon of Death, considering that our family has a long line of Shinigami's. your grandmother, and your mother for example."

"So you can be both, of element and Death?" Duo asked. Taking all this news quiet well.

"Yes, in your case you're a little of everything. But, I few years ago a woman came to me and told me that a Vampire had finally come to see her and ask her what he had to do to stop taking blood form mortals, and she had told him to find himself a death demon. She came to warn me." Maxwell said. Duo sighed.

"So I'm supposed to go with the Vampire? Are you telling me I'm suppose to just give my life up and become this monsters last meal? How can I do that? I have Solo to care for and Heldi and Alex." Duo said, he was getting mad now.

"No Duo, you don't understand. He killed the last death demon he tried to turn; I don't want that to happen." Maxwell said, grabbing the boy's hands.

"Then why are you telling all of this to me now?" Duo asked.

"So that you can be prepared. When is he suppose to come back did he say?"

"Three nigh-tonight." Duo closed his eyes and put his head on the table. "He's suppose to come tonight."

"You'll just stay inside the Church tonight. He can not reach you in the house of God." Maxwell said. Duo nodded and looked out the window. The sun was already touching the horizon. Would he last threw the night, or would tonight be his end.

"I don't want Solo with me. If anything does happen I don't want him to know what happened. I don't want him to know I became a Vampires meal. He already hates them so. I'm afraid he would go after it if he knew. And that would kill him." Duo said. Maxwell agreed. 

Yeah! I have a huge surprise in the next chapter! I love working Graveyard, I have nothing better to do then Write stories and draw. And read Lemons, hmmmmm, lemons.

Sample:  
'You think God will protect you from me. My little demon."

(1): If you watch gundam wing you will notice that Heero and Trowa DO talk. But only when they got something to say. Unlike Duo who will say anything to keep the silence away. And boredom (2) Even though he's a demon of Water he hates his cloths being wet and sticking to him uncomfortably, I mean who wouldn't. 


	3. Chapter 3 No Barriers

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer.

Gami1x2….Oh my I can't believe you wrote that.  
Shinii2x1….Unlike you I don't believe in such barriers for a Vampire.  
Scythedwing….Shut up you too lets just see if our readers like what you did Shinii. Shinii2x1…..Fine…on with the story.

Chapter Three: No Barriers.

Duo sat in front of the giant cross in the church. I was reaching midnight and still no sign of the vampire. Though Duo didn't believe in God himself he believed that if he was a demon of death then maybe there was a death god somewhere or something like that, who could protect him. But he prayed anyway. He prayed that he would be okay, so that he could take care of his family. Father Maxwell sat with Duo also praying for his protection.

A sudden pounding on the door made Duo jump. But he stayed where he was at. Father Maxwell didn't move either. He knew that vampires couldn't enter a church without being invited.

Who ever was outside banged again. And one more time before he spoke.

"Open the door! I don't want to ruin it." He said. After a few minutes of no one moving. There was a banging again, only this time the door was knocked to the ground with a cracking of wood. Duo and Maxwell turned to face the door and found a man dressed in a black cloak enter the Church. Under the messy brown hair were the sharp, stunning, cold cobalt blue eyes that haunted Duo's dreams.

"Leave monster." Father Maxwell said. "Leave now, you're in the house of God." This only made the Vampire smile.

"You think 'God' will protect you from me. My little demon." The vampire rushed forward and grabbed Maxwell by the neck.

"No please, don't hurt him." Duo cried out rushing to Maxwell's aid. The vampire threw the old man onto the floor and grabbed Duo pulling him close.

"Duo." Maxwell said standing up. He started for the vampire but was stopped when he was suddenly pulled into the air.

"No, don't hurt him. I beg you." Duo fell to his knees, his wrist still in the Vampires hand. "Please, let him live." Maxwell dropped to the ground, but didn't get back up. Duo could tell he was alive though because he was breathing still. Duo was lifted to his feet.

"Hn. Hold still or I'll kill the bastard." The vampire growled, pushing Duo so that he was lying on his back on one of the pews. Duo was shaking but didn't dare fight back for he feared that the Vampire would hold true to his words.

Duo did however cry out when the Vampires teeth sank into his neck, drawing his blood out of his veins and body. But when the Vampires hands pulled Duo's pants away Duo did try to fight back. But the Vampire didn't mind any more. He was already drinking the sweet blood of this little death demon.

Duo struggled with the vampire as it began stroking his cock. And he cried in embarrassment and pain. How could this be happening how could this vampire be in the Church without being invited in. Duo felt his own traitorous body reaching its climax. He just wanted to die. To curl up in a corner somewhere and die.

Heero pulled away from Duo's neck and kissed the boys lips. Duo didn't respond. He just laid there shaking.

"I'll be back in three day, and then you'll be mine forever." Heero whispered in Duo's ear. He didn't move. Heero disappeared and he still didn't move. There was no kiss this time on the neck; he could feel a little bit of his blood trailing down his neck. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to weak to even move. 

Duo woke up the next morning, but when he tried to move he found that he couldn't he was too weak to do anything. Someone shifted next to him. Duo looked over to Father Maxwell who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He looked saddened.

"Are you feeling okay Duo?" Duo didn't answer. He just looked away and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them.

"Kill me." Duo said, still not looking at Maxwell.

"I cannot do that Duo." Maxwell said.

"Why?" His voice was so sad, he didn't seem to be holding onto life any more. His eyes seemed dead to Maxwell.

"Because I already tried. I thought that if you died before you woke up you'd be better off, but I couldn't do it. Something stopped me." Maxwell explained.

"Then give me a knife." Duo said. Not even concerned why Father Maxwell had already tried to kill him. Maxwell put the knife into Duo's hands. He didn't move for a little while, and when he finally did it took him a lot of energy to the knife to his throat. But when he tried to push the blade threw his neck he couldn't. Not with all his strength, nor when Maxwell joined in (1). Duo dropped the knife and started to cry.

'I don't want to die to that thing. I want to live. I want to see Solo grow up. I want to see Heldi and Alex grow up. I want to be here with you. I want Sister to be alive." Duo sobbed. Maxwell pulled Duo into his arms and held him there, rocking the boy back and forth until he fell asleep again.

Father Maxwell had remembered waking up on the chapel floor. And when he had gotten to his feet he had found Duo on the pew, naked from the waste down. The creature not only came into the house of God un-invited he had also molested Duo 'in' the house of God. This creature was heartless and cruel. That was when Maxwell had thought that death for Duo know, while he was sleeping in God's house, would be a better way to die, then in the arms of that creature of hell. But he couldn't do it. He had failed his grandson terrible.

"I still think that you should try to keep yourself under control when dealing with the imp." Trowa said, blocking Heero's sword, and maneuvered so that he could get a shot in on the vampire but Heero blocked his sword.

'I am truly sorry at what I am doing to him, but it cannot be helped." Heero said. He broke threw Trowa's block and hit his in the chest. Trowa Winced and put his sword down

'And why is that?" Trowa asked.

'Because tasting his blood makes me want more of his body, that's why. Once he drinks my blood he will understand everything." Heero said.

"Oh is that so. And what if he kills himself. Usually molesting someone leaves them a bit depressed, and that tends to lead to suicide." Trowa said, sitting down in a chair at the table and waited for the servants to being him and Heero food. Heero sat down across from him.

"I put a spell on him. No one can kill him by any normal means. They would have to kill me first." Heero said with a smile.

'And what if I was to kill you right know Heero, what then?" Trowa asked.

"Poor little Quatre would have a heart attack." Heero said with a smile.

"Yes I believe he would, but he would get over it." Trowa said.

"You know he'll be back in four days. Right in time for him to have a chat with Duo, and calm him down. Boy will that demon be irate when he walks up in my castle." Heero said with a laugh.

"And why do you say that Heero?" Trowa asked.

"Because for some reason he got it stuck in his head that I was going to kill him." Heero said.

"You know you may kill him." Trowa began to eat the food that was set in front of him.

"No, I know for sure that now he if a true death demon, where Relena didn't have death demon history, but life demon history. I know the difference know. I can feel it when I drink his blood, not to mention he knows hi past know, and that grandfather of his told him he had such blood." Heero explained.

'I still think you should have taken it easier on him. Your going to take him away from everything he knows, everything he loves, and cares for." That made Heero think. And the rest of the dinner went by in silence.

Let me know what you think.

1. kind of morbid I know. 


	4. Chapter 4 Truth be Told

Disclaimer: Don't Own Characters Don't sue writer. 

For everyone just wondering. I would love a beta reader but unfortunately, my friends are busy with school, my sister doesn't like anime, and my parents would disown me if they knew I was writing anything like these stories. So the best I can promise is that I will try hard to keep my spelling errors low, my punctuation the best I can, and there and their under control. And for some reason I have a problem with saw and say, don't ask me why I just do. Lol. But thanks for all the reviews.

Gami1x2…you know what I've just noticed.  
Shinii2x1….what?  
Gami1x2….father Maxwell is demon who is a priest for God and doesn't have wings.  
Shinii2x1….Well it's to late to address that know.  
Scythedwing…in case you two wanted to know, Father Maxwell removed his wings so that he could become a priest….Long story in itself, but because this is about Duo and Heero, I didn't put it in. so I didn't forget About it.  
Shinii2x1/Gami1x2: OHHHH!!!!

Chapter Four: truth be told

Heero sat on the stone window seal looking into the dimly lit room. He could clearly see the figure lying on the bed sleeping in a world of nightmares. There was a figure sitting in the chair next to the bed watching over the braided boy with concern. When the man in the chair looked up at Heero he merely shook his head.

Father Maxwell walked over to the window seal and opened it a crake. Knowing full well that the creature, if he wanted, could come in any time he wanted.

"Why are you here monster?" Father Maxwell asked.

"I was checking up on him." Heero said.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage here?" Father Maxwell closed his eyes and looked away from Heero. "I don't want to loose him. He's the only family I have and I'm the only family he has."

"And he's the only one who can cure me. Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think I want to live without ever touching the skin of a loved one? Without ever seeing the sun rise or the sun set. Do you seriously think it was my idea to live a life as an immortal sucking the blood of humans, killing numberless amount of people. His blood will be the last time. I can live a normal life again." Heero said darkly, almost growling the words out.

"At what cost is your life over Duo's. Must he give is life, which was so full of love and happiness, so that you can live?"

"Duo won't die. Tomorrow night when I return I'll be cured and Duo will understand. When we transfer blood he will receive all my memories, and he will understand why everything has happened the way it has." Heero said calmly, though he was sure that if he kept talking to this fallen demon he would loose what patience he did have.

"He tried to kill himself tonight." Father said sadly.

"Yes, and you tried to kill him too. You lucky I put a spell on him, otherwise you would have lost him forever."

"Even if he doesn't die tomorrow, he is still going to be broken, you broke his heart and his soul Heero." Heero gasped lightly.

"How did you know my name?" Heero asked.

"Lady Une was here, she told me. She told me to watch out for you."

"That bitch!" With that Heero stood up. "I will be back tomorrow, and I will fix what I have done." He disappeared from the window. Father Maxwell sighed and turned to sit back in the chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ((Duo's Dream))

"Duo?" A woman's voice called out. Duo turned to see a beautiful women standing before him. She was cradling a silhouette; it hung limply like a dead person.

"Who are you?" Duo asked. The woman smiled.

"I'm your mother Duo." Duo took a step back.

"Then I'm dreaming." Duo said.

"Yes and no." She said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Duo, you are not only a demon of death, you are a full fledged Shinigami. And you've just reached adulthood."

"What?" Duo was shocked.

"People don't seem to understand us Duo, so I doubt anyone, even your grandpa could tell you what I'm about to tell you. You may want to sit down." Duo listened and sat down.

"Duo you, like I said, are a Shinigami, you have the ability to take life and send them to judgment and one supreme cases even judge them yourself. And as a Shinigami you have the abilities of a Necromancer."

"A Necro-what?"

"A Necromancer. As a Necromancer you have the ability to bring life to the dead. With enough of your blood you can bring a skeleton to live, you can give it flesh. And with that said, your blood can make a vampires heart beat again." Duo rolled his eyes.

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. ABOUT THIS VAMPIRE WHO HAS BEEN SLOWLY KILLING ME AND MOLESTING ME. SO MY OWN MOTHER WANTS ME TO DIE FOR THE LIFE OF A MONSTER!" Duo screamed, standing up. His mother didn't flinch. She did however set the silhouette down and slap him across the face. Duo looked at her shocked. It had hurt. /How could that be, I'm dreaming./

"No you're not dreaming Duo. True, your asleep, but your not dreaming. Also as a Necromancer and a Shinigami, you can communicate to the dead." She spoke like a mother who was mad now. "And you won't die. So stop with the feeling sorry for yourself Duo. If you knew the whole truth you wouldn't have protested Heero touching you." Duo's eye twitched.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," She waved a hand over the silhouette on the ground. "is Heero Yuy of Kyoto Japan. He was fifteen when he was attacked by a vampire and forced into servitude. He killed his master when he was three years old after death. He traveled here to America, and he sought refuge in El-two. When you where born he came to see you. At the time it was only rumored that you would be born to be Shinigami. But when Lady Noin, did a test, it came back that you where not death. Which we know now was because Your abilities don't come to you until you are 19 years old. Heero fell in love with you. He loved your personality and knew you would grow up to be loving, he could see that in your eyes.

"He told us to move from El-Two to El-One. He said it would be safer there for us. And he said he would return when he found a Shinigami to get his life back. He didn't want to spend his life with you as a monster."

"He's a damn child molester then." She slapped him again.

"No. He never touched you like that Duo."

"Yes he did, two nights ago, and five days ago. And I bet tomorrow, he'll take it further. He'll probably rape me before I die." Duo said. This time he caught her hand.

"You don't understand. Blood is a turn on for Vampires Duo." She said shortly.

"How can you be on his side?!" He whispered.

"Because I watched as Kii took you to his father. And I watched as your father died trying to kill vampires. He was mad, and know his soul is locked away in a prison of his own mind. I watched as Heero has almost gone mad looking for you. This is all that is left of his soul know. A silhouette that can't even feel emotion. I have tried as hard as I can to protect him. But with every year that passed the details faded into darkness."

"This is a bunch of bull SHIT!" (1) Duo turned and started walking away. He stopped after a few steps. "If he doesn't kill me tomorrow, I'll kill him." And with that he disappeared. (2) Dolina looked saddened.

"Before you kill him look into his eyes." She said to the emptiness; know that her son would hear her anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you telling me, Une may have poisoned him?" Trowa asked. He and Heero were sitting in a carriage outside of the said women's home.

"She's the one who sent Dermail to attack Dolina. I didn't see it before. And it was one of her spells that drove Kii mad. Why did I not see all this before?"

"Heero you weren't prepared to find out that Duo was the Shinigami.' Trowa said.

"Your right. When I saw him that day (3) I saw the wings. I know I shouldn't be allowed to see them, but I did for a few seconds. They where ribbed with bones, and the thin skin was tattered and looked burned. Like they where made from fire. That was when I knew, but I was still doubtful."

"Yes I remember, you came back with what I would call, in your case, a smile. But he hates you now." Trowa pointed out.

"He will see the truth soon, but I want to kill Une." Heero said darkly. "Une will be my last victim." Trowa nodded and Heero left the carriage, leaving the tall elf behind.

Heero made his way into the house. And into the darkened living area.

"Welcome, Heero." Came the woman's voice. Heero smiled. "And what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

"I want your heart Une, so I can destroy it." Heero growled out. There was a crack of lightning from Une's hand but Heero moved to the side and rushed forward, pushing his hand into her chest and grabbing her heart.

"So I die in the hands of the strongest Vampire, what a fitting way to die." She said. Heero pulled her heart out and smashed it in his hand. Une's body and heart fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Heero whipped his hands on Une's clothing.

/Your not even worth tasting./ Heero smirked and left the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeay almost done one more two more chapters.

(1) you guys must understand that Duo had no idea about his past, and all this is happening at once. (2) I know I'm mean.  
(3) He was in his room in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5 snow to clenze

Disclaimer: Don't Own Characters Don't sue writer.

Gami1x2…Why did we write this again?  
Shinii2x1…because where morbid and we live in a family of idiots, and where taking out hatred out on them?  
Sycthedwing…NO, because where morbid and our views of romance are none-exsisting.  
Gami1x2…yours are anyway I'm working on a pretty little fic with little angst and all love baby Shinii2x1…well it sure isn't this fic.  
Gami1x2…No it's Windows in Red, it'll be up later.  
Scythedwing….ahhh that ones a cute song fic you wrote.  
Gami1x2…did you just say awww and cute, scythe! I'm quiet taken by your softness today.  
Scythedwing…::Stabbs Gami in the head:  
Shinii2x1…is he dead?  
Scythedwing…he's get better…on with the story.

Chapter Five: Snow to clean the slate.

It was twelve o'clock on the third day and Duo was waiting just outside the Church doors. He was no longer going to hide from this monster. He was going to face the creature, and he was going to kill it. And if he did survive, then he would kill himself. He had already made up his mind.

"Why is your thought so morbid, Duo? Why do you want to kill yourself?" Duo hadn't heard the vampire sneak up on him. He looked to his right as found Heero standing there. The snow had begun to fall and Heero looked truly unreal to Duo.

"I'm going to kill you, what I do after that is none of your business." Duo said calmly. And he was calm too. Duo pulled away his cloak and two massively large wings stretched out behind him (1). Heero took a breath in. /Beautiful./ But before he could get another thought threw his head he was in the air, and landed on his back a few feet away. He sat up and looked at Duo. The boy was standing where Heero had once been standing. /Shit, this is going to be harder then I thought./ Duo was already on top of him again. Heero leaned back and pushed Duo over him with his foot sending Duo away from him. But unlike Heero Duo landed on his feet.

"Duo!" Heero growled, getting up quickly.

"Don't talk to me, monster." Duo jumped forward again this time his claws where out and ready and he slashed at Heero. Heero dodged and jumped out of Duo's reach but it only lasted a moment. /I'm going to have to fit back or Duo will send my to hell./ Heero thought quickly as Duo approached at full speed. Heero narrowed his eyes, and when Duo was closed enough, punched him. Duo fell to the snowed covered ground dazed.

Heero jumped on top of Duo straddling Duo and Pinning his hands above his head.

"Let go of me." Duo screamed trying to get Heero off.

"Why, so you can kill me!" Heero shouted. Duo stopped and glared at Heero.

"Yes." Duo said. Heero maneuvered so that both of Duo's wrists were in one hand. Heero Grabbed Duo's chin and forced the boy to look at him in the eye. Duo closed his eyes then, not wanting to see the stunning blue eyes he already knew where there. He had dreamed about them for days now.

"Do you really want to kill me Duo?"

"Yes."

"Would you still want to kill me if you knew that I loved you?"

"Y-yes." Heero smiled, Duo was faltering now.

"But I do love you Duo. I love everything about you. I had forgotten you, and when I found you again my love for you grew. Your beautiful, and your loving. This isn't like you. To just give up and become and empty shell." Heero said kissing Duo's forehead.

"Well, you can thank yourself for that." That made Heero lower his gaze.

"I can't help what I did in the past, I have become a true monster. But you can change that Duo. I won't do anything to you unless you want me too." Heero watched Duo's face, the boy was thinking. Heero smiled when a large snowflake landed on Duo's eyelash, and quickly melted.

Duo opened his eyes and met Heero's.

flashback

"Dolina, he's adorable. What's his name?" A much happier Heero asked.

"Duo. I'm sorry Heero, Noin already did the test, he's not full Shinigami." Heero fround. But then smiled again.

"That's okay." Heero's eyes met Duo's violet ones. Duo started crying. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course.' Heero took Duo into his arms and the baby quickly stopped crying and laughed instead. Heero looked shocked.

"I though babies didn't laugh until they where a week old of so."

"They don't, Duo's special." Dolina said.

"He came out laughing." Kii said, himself laughing. They all smiled.

(memory jump)

"Dolina, I think it would be best if you moved to El-one with Duo. He'll be safer there." Heero said. He seemed more sullen.

"Okay, Heero, whatever you think is best. Have you any luck finding a Shinigami."

"Yes, I hope she will be the right one."

"Yes, pray to god Heero."

"I lost faith in God years ago, Dolina." With that Heero left.

"Don't worry, my little love, Heero will take care of you forever. Even if he has to remain a monster, he will always love you." Dolina said, Duo laughed not knowing what his mother said. Heero smiled on the other side of the door, knowing Dolina spoke the truth.

(Memory Jump)

"Dolina! NO!" Heero held Dolina's body in his lap. He looked around. Kii and Duo where missing, Dermail was dead a little ways away. "Duo!"

(Memory jump)

An image of Heero crying in the dark, forgetting where he was or who he was. His eyes where become dark and cold. He was loosing his soul He could feel it disappearing.

(Back to Heero and Duo)

A tear rolled off of Heero's check and onto Duo's.

"It was all true." Duo mumbled. Heero nodded. Duo closed his eyes and sighed. "But you…"

"It was because I'm a monster Duo, but I don't want to be anymore. I want to live again. I want to live." Heero put his head in the snow next to Duo.

"Heero, do you know why God made snow?" Duo asked. Heero just shook his head. "Because it falls to the earth to cleanse away the dirt. To clear the slate." Duo said. Duo turned his head to the side exposing his neck. "Heero, please, live again." Heero sat up and looked down at Duo who was turned away again.

"Duo I may…um…get out of hand." Heero warned.

"I know, and I'm ready. Heero, if you can love me, then I can learn to love you in return. But I think we need to make you live again, if I'm going to get to know you." Duo said, kind of like how a girl would if she was telling a guy that he had to earn her love. Because to Duo, Heero had to earn his love. And if he needed to be alive to do it then so be it. Heero nodded and bit into Duo's neck. He would make this quick for Duo earn his love and then he could do what ever he wanted to his life mate.

Duo didn't even flinch when Heero's hands started there roaming. Though he did pull them away when they started venturing a little to low. Heero growled at that, but tried to listen to Duo. So instead he locked his hands in Duo's.

Then it happened. Duo's heart stopped. Duo squeezed Heero's hands trying to breath but couldn't. Duo watched in panic as Heero bit into his own wrist.

"Duo you have to drink my blood now or you'll die." Heero said. Duo hesitated. So Heero put his bloody wrist to Duos mouth, making sure the blood was pouring into his mouth. Then Duo grabbed for Heero's wrist when he felt he could breathe again. Heero had to force his wrist away from Duo's mouth. Heero bent over and kissed Duo's lips to seal everything. He didn't deepen the kiss, even though he wanted to very much.

Heero sat up and got off Duo. Duo then sat up in turn. Neither talked for a little while.

"For some reason I thought it was going to be worse then that." Duo said with a small smile.

"It would have been if you weren't a Shinigami." Heero said, almost with a small smile.

"So what now?" Duo asked.

"We wait for the sunrise. If it worked then I'll live. If it didn't then I'll die."

"Wait, Heero, there must be a better way to tell?" Duo said turning to Heero.

"There is, but if it didn't work then I want to die." Heero said. Duo nodded. He wasn't going to get in the way if Heero wanted to die. But he hoped with all his heart that Heero wouldn't. He wasn't going to admit it, but when he had tasted Heero's blood in his mouth his heart had fluttered but into a stead beat. For some reason that told Duo that he and Heero had a special connection, and that it was quiet possible for Duo to love Heero.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you, before we find out if you live or die." Duo said. Heero turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I do love you." Heero smiled and turned back to the sun which was now rising over the horizon. It was slow, and Heero cursed it for being so slow. And it was a good hour before the sun was all the way up, and still Heero sat there waiting for something to happen. And something did happen. The snow stopped. /well that was no fun/ Heero found himself thinking. But then Duo spoke to him and his heart started beating even faster then it was before…wait.

"Duo?"

"Yeah Heero?" Heero turned to Duo with tears in his eyes.

"It hurts." He said. Duo's eyes widened. /NO./ He thought.

"What hurts Heero?" Duo asked panicked again.

"My heart, me chest it hurts." That's when Duo noticed that Heero was smiling. Duo laughed and hugged Heero tightly.

"Yeah well it's been out of work Heero." 

And together they lived happily ever after. What? I said there was another chapter? Oh shit, okay hold on…smiles evilly…here you go a lemon, enjoy…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story turned out a little sappy here toward the end. And my characters are really OOC but I don't care. Lol.

(1) I know, Wings again, but I just adore the image of Duo with wings, feathered or not. 


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Characters Don't sue writer.

Gami1x2::bleeding badly on the floor:  
Shinii2x1…you sure he'll be okay?  
Scythedwing ::pokes Gami with a stick, Gami whacks it away:: Oh yeah.  
Shinii2x1…good then on with the Lemon…

Lemon Chapter other wise known as an epilogue.

Heero walked into his room, and his mouth dropped. Duo was laying on the bed naked.

"Um…Duo, you okay?" Heero asked. Duo smiled and motioned for Heero to come closer. Heero obeyed. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and pulled the ex-vampire down on top of him. And whispered very clearly in Heero's ear.

"I want you know." Heero smiled and immediately kissed Duo. Tongues sparing and both boys trying to win. Duo's hands worked Quickly to undress what he could reach of Heero, namely just his shirt. Duo pulled away from Heero's lips and moved down Heero's neck. Heero moaned in pleasure. His hands trailed over Duo, wanting to memorize every inch of this delectable body.

Heero started working his hands up Duo's thighs, while Duo in turn was nibbling on Heero's ear. Heero loved the feeling of Duo's gasp in his ear when he gentle pushed a finger into Duo. Preparing Duo for something he wanted to do with the boy for a long time know.

Duo arched his back when a third finger was added.

"Ahhhhh, Heero…please." Duo moaned, squirming under Heero's body. Heero pulled out his fingers. Duo heard him get something off the desk and then a few seconds later he felt Heero's cock slowly pushing into him. Meanwhile, Heero's hand was trailing up to Duo's own cock.

Once Heero was all the way in he pulled out and started his rhythm, pumping Duo's cock is the same rhythm. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and his body rocked in time with Heero's thrusts. Moaning and purring all the time.

And together the two climaxed. Heero deep inside Duo, and Duo in Heero's hand. Heero collapsed on Duo and kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I you, Heero." Duo said hugging Heero and moving them so there where curled up together. "With every fiber of my heart and soul."

End. 


End file.
